The present invention relates to self-adhesive panels and an associated method.
Traditionally, drywall can be installed using a drywall panel, studs, and screws or nails. Studs are placed with the centers of the studs 16 or 24 inches apart (“on center”) on each wall requiring drywall installation. Drywall panels are installed with minimal joints and with the edges of each panel aligned with stud centers. Drywall panels are mounted onto corresponding studs and secured to the studs using nails or screws.